A Birthday Performance
by klemonademouth
Summary: Blaine can't get his birthday off of work, and has to perform anyway. Kurt consoles him afterwards with a really awesome birthday present. Goes along with canon  thus far . Klaine. NC-17 for reasons that should be obvious.


**A/N: I don't own Glee. I'm also going to hell for writing this, because I work at an amusement park and I feel like I totally abused my knowledge of the inner workings of amusement park behind-the-scenes shit or something like that. Whatever. And I'll never be able to look at work in the same way again.  
><strong>

**Other than that, please enjoy.**

Blaine loves performing, but he loves it even more when Kurt is in the audience. He gets to croon the lyrics to 'It Takes Two' right at his blushing boyfriend, and sing to him with smoldering eyes when it comes time for 'Ladies Choice' (actually, he's pretty sure he only got the job at Six Flags because of his uncanny resemblance to Link Larkin, but he isn't about to complain). He gets to watch Kurt's face grow more and more flushed, gets to feel the tiniest bit smug about it because he's the only one who can ever get Kurt like that (except, of course, Jake Gyllenhaal, but from a competition standpoint Blaine isn't really all that concerned about him).

Kurt isn't in the crowd tonight. Blaine knows this because he's scanned the audience at least five or six times, and it usually takes .2 seconds to spot his boyfriend. And that _sucks_, because it's Blaine's birthday and Kurt sort of promised he'd be there for moral support since Blaine couldn't get his birthday off work (and then he promised he'd take him out for dinner afterwards, which was awesome too).

He slumps off the stage after his last performance, bone-tired, shrugging off his pale blue suit jacket as he leans up against his dressing room door, eyes closed, trying to muster up the will to open it because Kurt's still going to be there in fifteen minutes to pick him up for dinner, and-

"Happy birthday, handsome."

Blaine's eyes snap open. "You're early."

Kurt chuckles, rocking back on his heels. "Pushing through the crowd went more quickly than I thought it would."

"You weren't at my show tonight," Blaine says, and _wow_ he wasn't going to bring that up, but sometimes his brain has a life of its own.

"I wasn't at the show, per say," Kurt says, slowly. "I was at the restaurant next to the stage. I could hear everything."

Now Blaine feels maybe a little hurt. "You didn't want to see me?"

Kurt's face scrunches. "Don't be ridiculous. I always want to see you."

"Then why?" He's aware that he's whining. He thinks maybe he's a little entitled to, considering it's his birthday and it's nine o'clock and he's just so damn tired and his boyfriend is being difficult.

"Maybe you should tone it down a little when you're performing," Kurt says, instead. "I passed a group of girls on my way here who were recounting in disturbing detail exactly what your voice does to their lady parts."

Blaine gives up, because he really just doesn't understand Kurt at all. "You look amazing," he says, rubbing his eyes. "I'm willing to forgive you because you seriously are a sight for sore eyes." He stumbles forward a little, collapsing into Kurt's arms.

"Oof," Kurt says, one of his hands coming up to stroke Blaine's hair. "Do you still want to go out? You look exhausted."

"Yes," Blaine mumbles into Kurt's shoulder. "In a minute. Please don't stop petting my hair."

"Why don't we go to your dressing room so you can lie down," Kurt suggests, walking them both towards the door.

"You're my favorite, you know that?" Blaine asks, nuzzling his face into Kurt's neck. "Even if you didn't come see me sing."

"I know," Kurt says, his voice a little amused, and Blaine hears the door click shut. "Come on. Lie down. I'm going to get you a candy bar or something- I can practically feel your blood sugar dropping."

"In my bag," Blaine calls, dropping an arm over his eyes as Kurt lowers him to the couch. "How come I never get to pick _you_ up from work?"

"Because you really don't want to see me after work," Kurt says, his voice growing louder as he draws closer. Blaine feels the couch dip as Kurt perches next to his stomach, and hears the crinkle of a wrapper being torn open. "Eat this."

Blaine takes a bite of what Kurt's offering. Snickers bar. "I bet you look amazing."

"I work in a mechanic's shop, Blaine," Kurt says, and his hand resumes stroking Blaine's hair. "I tinker with cars all day. I _don't_ look attractive by the end of my shift."

"You look hot no matter what you're wearing," Blaine says, the fog of exhaustion beginning to clear as Kurt offers him a sip of water from his water bottle. "And I've _always_ had a thing for guys who know their way around a car."

He can hear the blush in Kurt's voice. "Can we please talk about something else?"

"Do you not like me calling you hot?" Blaine asks, because this is still new and sometimes scary for them, even after 4 months together. "Is that it? Am I moving too fast for you?"

Kurt laughs- outright laughs- although Blaine can't see what's so funny. "No, Blaine. I was just trying to change the subject because it's your birthday and I want to talk about something more interesting."

"_You're_ interesting," Blaine says, petting at the exposed skin along Kurt's waist where the hem of his shirt is riding up.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "I take it you're fully awake now?"

"Yup," Blaine says, pulling Kurt down on top of him and kissing him, slow and deep.

Kurt hums into the kiss, pulling back to whisper, "Well, this is conducive to my plans."

Blaine's about to ask what, exactly, these plans are that Kurt has, but then Kurt kisses him agaun and all thought flies from his brain.

He spreads his legs a little so Kurt can settle between them, and sighs as Kurt licks his way into Blaine's mouth. There's seriously _nothing better_ than kissing Kurt, going boneless beneath him and letting instinct take over. He kisses back lazily, tracing the back of Kurt's teeth with his tongue and rubbing his hand up and down the small of his back.

He's surprised when Kurt's hands slip up his shirt- they've gone there once or twice, but it's usually Blaine who takes the initiative. He makes a noise of startled appreciation as Kurt kisses him harder, deeper. Kurt's fingers trace one of his nipples, and _shit_ he's getting really hard and he usually keeps Kurt from feeling it when that happens because he doesn't want to scare him off, but he really can't move away with Kurt pressed so close like this.

He makes what he hopes is an inquiring noise (that ends up sounding more like a groan) and Kurt seems to get it, pulling away.

"Sit up," Kurt says.

Confused, Blaine does so, knowing with a slight twinge of embarrassment that his suit pants can't really hide his obvious hard-on. He sees Kurt's eyes fall to it, then rise back to Blaine's face.

Kurt points to his lap. "Come here."

Blaine stares disbelievingly, just for a second, then scrambles over to Kurt, straddling his lap and wrapping his arms around his neck for balance.

Kurt doesn't say anything, just goes straight for it, attaching his mouth to Blaine's neck, sliding a hand up the back of Blaine's dress shirt. Blaine's back arches as Kurt sucks, _hard_, on the spot just below Blaine's ear, right where he knows it's the most sensitive. A gasp escapes Blaine's throat, and his hands come up to tangle in Kurt's hair.

Kurt pulls away, licking his lips; they're puffy and red, and his hair is wild. There's a slight smile on his face. "Is this okay?" he asks.

Blaine laughs, and it's semi-hysterical sounding. "This is _more_ than okay," he says, and he only has time to think "it's also really, really new" before Kurt seals his mouth back over his, and sucks Blaine's tongue into his mouth. A low moan builds in his throat, and Kurt pulls back, staring at him, startled.

Blaine tries his best to look remorseful but thinks that maybe he only succeeds in looking very, _very_ turned on, because Kurt's making this desperate noise low in his throat before he yanks Blaine back in to a kiss so fierce Blaine just knows his lips will be bruised later.

"Kurt, wait-" Blaine may be turned on, but he's not an idiot. They've never done anything like this before, and he _really, really_ doesn't want to screw up what he has with Kurt.

"Blaine," Kurt murmurs, slipping his fingertips under the waistband of Blaine's pants, and Blaine tries hard to concentrate and not push back into the touch. "Do you have _any_ idea what you look like, up on that stage, _every_ _single day_? The _thoughts_ I have about you..." and his hands slip down all the way until they're cupping his ass, underneath his pants, and Blaine really _does_ push back into the touch this time because he can't help it. Kurt's mouth is next to his ear and his breath is hot when he whispers, "let me get you off for your birthday."

"Holy shit," Blaine breathes, and Kurt grins like the cat who got the cream.

"Okay?" he asks, and for a minute, Blaine can't speak.

"Yes-" he stammers, finally, "yes, okay, _please_, Kurt-" Blaine's aware he's babbling, _begging_, but he thinks it's probably excusable considering he's pretty certain Kurt has broken his brain.

For a second, Kurt's gaze softens and he darts in, pressing a quick, gentle kiss to Blaine's lips. "I love you," he murmurs against them.

"I love you, too, Kurt, just _please_," Blaine's voice is desperate and he doesn't even care that it is.

Kurt's smile is smug again as he leans back in to lick at Blaine's collarbone, drawing a sort of breathy moan from the other boy. Kurt nibbles along his skin, pausing under Blaine's jaw to suck on the stubble-speckled skin there, hard. Blaine jolts in Kurt's grasp, and _that_ seems to remind Kurt that he still has his hands on Blaine's ass, because one of those hands begins to move. He slides it out of Blaine's boxers and drags it along the top of Blaine's pants, hovering near the already-undone belt buckle (and when did _that_ happen? Blaine didn't even notice).

"Can I?" Kurt asks, dragging his knuckles against the hardness at the front of Blaine's pants.

Blaine sucks in a gulp of air, burying his head in Kurt's neck and struggling to remember how to breathe. "You really don't have to ask," he gasps.

He feels Kurt's hand slip down, and his stomach tenses in anticipation. Kurt's hand closes around him.

His eyes actually _roll back_ in his head because yeah, he's obviously done this to himself before, but that is nothing, _nothing_ compared to how it feels to have Kurt's hand around him. Kurt's biting his lip, and he looks flushed and nervous and uncertain, and Blaine leans in to kiss him, to kiss the uncertainty away.

This seems to give Kurt some sort of boost of confidence, because just then he _twists_ his wrist around the head of Blaine's cock and Blaine moans into Kurt's mouth- a _porn_ sound, and it would be much more embarrassing if Blaine wasn't so turned on he didn't care.

Kurt's other hand leaves Blaine's ass to slide up his back and grip the collar of his shirt. "Off. Now."

Blaine doesn't contest it. He can't think of a _reason_ to contest it. The shirt is off in a matter of seconds.

Kurt's staring, and then he's leaning forward to suck wet kisses all over Blaine's chest, and _oh_- something twists hot in Blaine's stomach as Kurt runs his tongue over a nipple. His hand clenches in Kurt's hair. "God- _fuck_, Kurt."

Kurt's head snaps up, his eyes full of something like wonder. "You like that."

"_Fuck_, yes," Blaine says, because isn't it obvious, and his voice is low and throaty and apparently Kurt likes that, what with the way he attacks Blaine's mouth with his own.

All of the sudden he's hoisting Blaine off his lap with his stronger-than-they0look arms. Blaine blinks, confused, and Kurt all-but-growls "lie down".

Blaine hastens to do so, tripping over his own feet in the process. He's so hard it hurts; he can't remember _ever_ being this turned on. By _anything_.

Somehow, he's lying on his back on the couch and Kurt's settling on top of him again, and _oh god_, Kurt's just as hard as he is, he can feel it pressed against his thigh.

"You too," he croaks, his throat suddenly so dry at the thought of Kurt being hard for _him_, Kurt being turned on by _him_. "You- your shirt off, too."

Kurt sits up, and in one smooth movement pulls the shirt up and over his head. He throws it away from him, then leans back in to take Blaine's lips in a searingly hot kiss that's wet and dirty from the beginning.

His hand comes back to wrap around Blaine's erection, but Blaine stills him with a hand to his wrist. "No," Blaine says, and for a second Kurt actually looks hurt. "I want- I want to feel you," he says, and his words are stilted, but he can tell Kurt understands because Kurt's suddenly kissing him even harder.

Blaine's pants are already pushed down a little, and Kurt unbuttons his own with shaky fingers. Blaine helps him wiggle them down to his thighs, and now he gets his own turn groping _Kurt's_ ass. He slips his hand under the waistband and _oh_, he'd already been a fan of Kurt's ass but now- now he might just have to start writing fan mail to it, because it's _that perfect_.

He uses his leverage on Kurt's ass to pull Kurt down, grinding up into him, and their cocks rub up against each other. Blaine's jaw goes slack and he thrusts up _again_, because this is so so much better than his own hand and he's never going to be able to jerk off again without thinking of this. He's kind of okay with that.

Kurt's mouthing along his jaw and thrusting hard against him and Blaine just _knows_ he isn't going to last much longer, because even through the two layers of thin fabric between them (he should've opted out of underwear today, he'd considered it that morning), this is _incredible_.

"God, Blaine," Kurt gasps, and Blaine thrusts up hard as he lets his head fall back onto the armrest. Kurt grinds his hips against Blaine's and bites down hard on Blaine's neck, and Blaine comes with Kurt's name tearing out of his throat. One more thrust and Kurt's coming too, gasping Blaine's name over and over again.

When they both come down, Kurt is collapsed, boneless, on top of Blaine, panting heavily in his ear. He gulps in some air, shifts a little against Blaine (Blaine hisses his discomfort), and whispers, "I love you."

"Where the hell did you learn how to do that?" is Blaine's somewhat coherent response.

Kurt begins to laugh, and he's still laughing as his presses his lips against Blaine's neck in a half-kiss, murmuring, "just a private performance for your birthday."

Blaine begins to laugh, too, because really, that had to have been the best birthday present _ever_.


End file.
